The invention relates to a folding top for a motor vehicle which can be adjusted between a closed position and a deposited position.
From German Patent Document DE-PS 943 747, a motor vehicle folding top is known which can be adjusted between a closed position closing the vehicle interior and a deposited position opening up the vehicle interior. The motor vehicle folding top comprises a folding top covering which is mounted on a folding top linkage consisting of a plurality of roof bows and side bows. A forward roof bow extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle forms a roof frame which, in the closed position of the folding top, is held on a side frame of the windshield. For opening the folding top, the linkage parts of the folding top are collapsed in a spatial rotating movement and are stowed in a depositing space arranged behind the vehicle compartment, the width of the depositing space being determined particularly by the length of the roof bows, so that the design possibilities for the depositing space are limited to defined minimum measurements. Another disadvantage is the fact that the roof frame partially reaches around the windshield, which extends in a curved manner in the upper area and has a rounded construction in the lateral area and therefore, corresponding to the contour of the windshield has a structure which, as a rule, is spatial, so that, in the depositing position, the roof frame requires a considerable stowage space not only viewed along the vehicle width but also in the other dimensions.
Another problem may arise because of the fact that the covering material fastened to the roof frame, for reasons of tightness, must be connected with the roof frame along its entire length and, because of the spatial curvature of the roof frame, a non-uniformly distributed material tension is generated in the material which, when the material is folded together, can result in an undesirable formation of folds, which may impair a compact depositing of the folding top. Furthermore, tension peaks may damage the material.
The invention is based on the problem of improving the design possibilities for the depositing space of a folding top. In particular, a reliable operability of the folding top and a long operating time are to be ensured.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by providing a folding top including a folding top linkage including a plurality of adjustable side bows and at least one roof bow having a transverse length as viewed in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The folding top is arranged such that the length of the at least one roof bow varies as a function of a movement position of the folding top to and from the closed position and the deposited position.
Since, viewed along the width of the vehicle, the length of at least one roof bow is to be variably adjustable, the different constructive demands made on the folding top in the closed position and the deposited position can be taken into account. In the event that the most forward roof bow called the roof frame has a variable length, in the closed position, the roof bow can reach around the entire top side and also around the upper sections of the lateral areas of the windshield and a continuous sealing can be implemented between the windshield and the roof bow. In the closed position, the variable roof bow takes up its intended length, but, in the deposited position, the length of the roof bow can be changed, whereby the required dimensions of the stowage space are considerably reduced. The non-rigid construction relative to the length of the roof bow permits an optimal adaptation to a defined limited available space for depositing the folding top.
It is another advantage that, as the result of the shortening of the roof bow length, material tensions can be reduced during the change from the closed to the deposited position and, in addition, a targeted fold formation can be imposed on the tension-free material sections without the risk of damage.
In an advantageous further development, the roof bow has a multi-part construction and at least two sections which, for shortening the spacing of the roof bow, can be moved relative to one another during the change from the closed position to the deposited position. The shortening of the spacing can be achieved by the rotation and/or displacement of at least one section of the roof bow.
According to an expedient embodiment, the roof bow consists of three sections which are preferably coupled to one another in an articulated manner. In the closed position, all sections are unfolded and form a continuous bow with a common longitudinal axis. In contrast, in the deposited position, the outer sections are at least partially folded in, whereby the length of the roof bow is reduced. The hinges between the sections of the roof bow or between the outer roof bow sections and laterally arranged side bows may each have one axis of rotation as well as two axes of rotation. The axis of rotation of a joint can basically take up any spatial position but, in the deposited position, extends in parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, to the vertical axis or to the transverse axis of the vehicle. The hinges of a roof bow, relative to one another, can have parallel as well as non-parallel axes of rotation.
According to another expedient embodiment, the three sections of the roof bow are disposed to be displaceable with respect to one another, the displacement direction advantageously coinciding with the longitudinal direction of the roof bow. In the closed position, the sections are in their extended position, but, in the deposited position, they are in the pushed-together position in which, because of the parallelism of the displacement direction and the longitudinal axis of the roof bow, the roof bow length is at a minimum.
In particular, the length of the roof bow is restrictedly kinematically guided as a function of the actual position of the folding top, so that the roof bow can be adjusted without any additional drive only as a function of the adjusting movement of the folding top. In intermediate positions between the closed position and the deposited position, the roof bow takes up intermediate lengths between the maximum to be reached in the closed position and the minimum to be reached in the deposited position.
Additional advantages and expedient embodiments are contained in the additional claims, the description of the figures and the drawings.